Futures Unknown
by Jedeye13
Summary: What if you could go back in time and change the past? Would you do it or would you not take the chance? It's a big decision that someone has to make.


Futures Unkown  
  
"Red ordered us out here because he got some strange readings so we don't have time to play." Cloud told Tifa with a straight face.   
  
"Okay. Calm down. So what are we looking for anyway?" she asked Cloud but heard no response. "Cloud. Planet to Cloud. What are you..." she started to say but then her jaw dropped as she saw what he was looking at.  
  
"I think we've found it" he said while looking at a black swirling portal to who knows what. "I think we better get red over here."  
  
It was quiet almost too quiet in the observatory where the red beast looked over the instruments that told him something was not quite right with the planet. Then the ring of the PHS like a hammer shattered the defeaning silence.  
  
"This is Red. Oh Cloud so how is the search going....you found something what?....I'll be there right away." Red turned off the PHS and made his way down to the level where Cloud and Tifa were waiting.  
  
"Lead the way," Red said as he reached his two friends. The trio walked in silence to the anomaly. When they finally reached it, Red was astonished just like Cloud and Tifa when he first saw it.  
  
Tifa broke the silence. "So Red what do you think..whatever this thing is?"  
  
"I don't know but this is definitely causing the strange readouts I have been observing. I'll get a research team down here as soon as possible. I want you to to seal off the perimeter." Red started to give orders.  
  
"Why do you want to do that?" Tifa asked knowing that Red must have a good reason but couldn't see it.  
  
"We have no idea what this is or if it is dangerous. I don't want anyone to be hurt by this in case it turns out to be dangerous." he explained to her.  
  
"We're on it Red. I'll get a hold of the rest of the team too. I think we might need as much help on this as possible." Cloud stated to Red.  
  
"Good call." he said as they left. "This is Red. I need the best research team down here ASAP. The disturbance has been discovered."  
  
"Anne what does the readout say?" Red asked the one of the memebers of the research team. They had been there a week trying to determine exactly what had caused this "portal".  
  
"This can't be right. I think the machine is busted. It says that these particles are five years old but yet show no sign of decay at all." she replied confused.  
  
"How is that possible?" Red asked confused as well. This made absolutely no sense to either of them.  
  
"I have a theory. These particles are suppoesed to be 5 years old but show no sign of decay. Maybe they really are but just haven't aged." Nathan, the other scientist, said.  
  
"So how does that explain the portal." Anne aske him not really buying his theory.  
  
"Okay these particles are still connected to their own time which is created the flux in your readouts. Basically this is a portal to the past 5 years ago." Nathan explained to the two who were quite shocked by his theory.  
  
"What? Time travel is impossible. It can't be done." Red stated his thought.  
  
"No it's quite improbable but nothing is impossible. I've done some calculations about this and if they are right I'll be able to prove it to you. Here Anne put the frequency 1340 khtz into that sound generator. Now turn it on." Nathan said with enthusiasm. What he expected is what he got. The frequency stabilized the portal showing us exactly where it was connected to. Through the portal you could see an altar. In that altar kneeled a girl in deep prayer. The girl had long chestnut hair tied in the back with a pink ribbon that matched her pink dress that she wore and over that she wore a red jacket.  
  
"I think Cloud needs to see this." was the only thing Red could manage to say because of what he saw.  
  
"I need to see wh...." Cloud started to say as he walked in to check on Red but nearly jumped out of his skin at what he saw. "Aeris....but how that took place 5 years ago...it can't be what I'm seeing..." he rambled outloud.  
  
"Cloud it's real. I can't hardly beleive it either but there is no doubt that it is her." Red said trying to calm his friend down.  
  
"If that is her, then I have to go and save her from that monster. I can't let that happen to her again. No it was my fault and I have to save i can't let her down before," he incoherently spoke.  
  
"I'm afraid that's a big decision you have to make. If you do then this reality will no longer exist. Everything you remeber now will no longer exist. When you come back, considering if you do come back, you will come back to a different reality." nathan explained to Cloud.  
  
"I have to do it. No matter what the danger is." he said to the scientist.  
  
"I've know you for too long my fiend to know that there is no chance in changing your mind. Good luck my friend." Red said to his friend as he walked toward the portal.  
  
"Thank you." his final words as he stepped into the unknown. The passage was like walking through a bubble. A very thick and dangerous bubble but still a bubble. There he saw her kneeling praying for the salvation of the planet. He saw his youngerself coming to the altar. he knew that the time was almost approaching. Then he saw the demon that took all his hope, his family, and his only love from his life. The one who cast him into a pathetic existence of revenge and then after that was finsihed a husk of a person. This time it was going to be different.  
  
The demon took flight down to the angel that waited below unknowning of the impending assault. Cloud lunged at him throwing him off course and barely missing the beautiful angel.   
  
"Cloud get her out of here," Cloud said to Cloud as he looked into the unfeeling eyes of the SOLDIER. The younger Cloud looked confused but somehow knew that the man was him. He picked her up in his arms and ran out with her. He cared only that she was safe from the maniacal madman.   
  
"Whoever you may be you still are a threat to my plans and therefore you must be destroyed." Sephiroth spoke with coldness in his voice.  
  
"I have always dreamt about what would have happen if I had defeated you here. This time it is not a dream. We settle this once and for all right now." he said to the man that had haunted his dreams for the past five years. He wasted no time and struck at the demon. The battle raged on. Neither of them ever getting the upperhand. Then Cloud pulled out that ace he had up his sleeve.   
  
"OMNISLASH!" he yelled while jumping into the air. he led a full barrage of hits against Sephiroth who could not block one single of the hits. Then came the final blow which vanquished the demon from the sight of the planet.  
  
"How is this possible? I was defeated by a mere puppet," where his last words as he exploded into a burst of energy then fell out of existence. Cloud knew that he had complete what he set out to do and must return to an unknown future. He then walked through the portal.  
  
Everything looked exactly the same except no one was there. What had he done?   
  
"Cloud there you are I've been looking all over for you." Aeris said as she came running over to him. Then he noticed that golden band on his finger and saw the same on Aeris's hand. He took it back everything was not the same but better. Cloud grabbed Aeris and twirled her around in a cirlce. He had never been happier in all his life.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too," she said as she looked into his eyes. Without thought he kissed his wife that for so long he had never thought it would be possible.   
  
"I love you Cloud Strife," she said with such happiness in her voice.  
  
He looked into her emerald eyes with such love. "I love you Aeris Strife."  
  
By: Jedeye13  
  



End file.
